The Moron Chronicles
by bluemoonlightgirl
Summary: [Sequel to A Tale of Two Idiots] Axel and Roxas have escaped from The World That Never Was, but they crash landed onto the world known as...Destiny Islands! Will the Keyblade Wielders help our two favorite trouble makers?
1. Arrival at Destiny Islands

**I'm Baaaaack! And just like I promised, it's been a month already. Man, that was fast. Well, after some time I finally came up with a title, which is a little weird. But who cares! I'm just glad you guys liked my other story! This is going to be a lot more randomer, and longer then AToTI. Hey, summer's like two and a half months long! A lot of interesting things can happen...and it will have a plot...eventually...**

**_IMPORTANT_: If you just came here and haven't read _A Tale of Two Idiots,_ go and read that first. Then you'll know whats going on. Don't want to spoil the story, now do you?**

**Okay, so this is gonna have a little romance, so the pairings go like this:**

**SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine.**

**Okay, so here's the long awaited sequel to _A Tale of Two Idiots_!** **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

The Moron Chronicles

Chapter 1

Arrival at Destiny Islands

It was a bright and sunny day at Destiny Islands. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as people in town started preparing for summer break, because the kids had been let out of school the day before.

A little bit out at sea, a small, playground-like island sat, uninhabited since everyone had went on vacation. The only two people on the island were two very good friends.

"The lollipop is mine! You hear me? MINE!"

"Shut up Sora!"

Yes, two very good friends who woke up really early so they could be the first ones on the island. To do what? Sit on their lazy asses, enjoy the beginning of summer, and eat junk food.

"Come on Riku! Hand it over!"

"Over my dead body stick boy."

"It's not a stick, it's a Keyblade. Get it right moron."

"Whatever."

Sora and Riku were yanking the lollipop out of each other's hands, while sitting on those chairs that you take to the beach. You know, the things you lay down on the get a tan? Yeah, those.

The lollipop? Earlier that week, they had bought a large, assorted bag of candy. They had finished it all already, and now only one remained.

"Ah! Sora, give it back!"

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Hahahaha!"

"It's not funny you idiot!"

A few feet away, a boat had just reached the small dock. From the boat came two teenage girls, one with a pink dress and red hair, the other with blonde hair and a white dress. They made their way toward the two boys.

Sora and Riku stopped fighting over the lollipop as the two came closer.

"Hello, Kairi, Namine," Sora said as Riku waved.

Kairi put her hands on her hips in amusement. "So, what have you two clowns been doing?" She asked as Namine giggled.

"Nothing. Just soaking up the sun," Riku said, putting on his sunglasses and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, what butthole said," Sora said, following suit as Riku kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!"

"So, Namine, you like Destiny Islands so far?" Riku asked, ignoring Sora, who was in pain.

Namine smiled. "It's very beautiful so far. I know I'm probably going to have a great time." Namine actually lived in Twilight Town with Ansem the Wise, who was to ashamed to go back to Radiant Garden. So they fixed up the old mansion, and lived there together. Namine decided to spend her summer break at Destiny Islands. So far, she'd only been there for a about a week.

"So, you ladies want to join us?" Sora asked, recovering from the kick that Riku gave him.

"That's why we're here!" Kairi said.

"I brought some extra towels, they're in the boat," Namine said, walking back to the boat.

Kairi began to take off her dress, and for a moment, Sora was going to wee himself from joy. But Kairi's two piece bathing suit was already on, they had just been under her clothes. Sora pouted with disappointed, and took his own shirt off. (He was already wearing his swim shorts.)

Five minutes later, the four of them were in the water having the time of their lives.

But then, Kairi looked up and saw a black spot in the sky. "Guys, look!" she yelled, pointing up. They all looked and saw that the black spot was coming toward their island.

"Holy crap…" Riku said.

"W-What is it?" Namine asked.

"It's a gummi ship!" Sora yelled as they got out of the way. Fortunately, it wasn't going to hit them. Instead, it hit the small bridge that connected the island to were the paopu tree was.

They got out of the water and went over to the black gummi ship. Some smoke was clearing, and they saw where the door was.

Riku went up and banged on the door. "Anyone home? Answer right now!" he called out.

He stepped back as the door opened, revealing a black coated figure with red hair.

"Organization XIII!" Sora and Riku exclaimed, summoning their Keyblades and starting to beat the snot out of the figure.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Axel yelled, trying to defend himself. "I swear, we come in peace!"

"'We'?," Sora asked, stepping back.

Another figure stepped out of the gummi ship, quickly losing his balance and falling into the small water.

"Roxas?" the two boys asked.

Roxas looked up, but instead of seeing Sora and Riku, he saw Namine. "I really did die and go to heaven…"

Namine blushed, hearing Roxas's comment. "Hello Roxas."

Axel stared at what could only be described as 'flirting'. "I'm going to be sick…" he muttered to himself.

Roxas got out of the water and began to make his way toward them. "Why are we at Destiny Islands?"

"One, you were the one who hotwired the Superior's gummi, not me. Two, that explains the _water._ And three, how do you know this place?" Axel asked.

"Well, Sora _is_ my other, I don't remember much, but I do know this place," Roxas said, smacking his ears to get the water out.

All the while, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine stood silent. "So…what brings you here Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Am I invisible?" Axel asked.

Riku hit him with Way to Dawn.

"Ow!"

"Well," Roxas began as Axel rubbed his head. "It's a long story."

Ten minutes later, Roxas and Axel told the four what had happened in the past week.

"Man, you guys pissed Xemnas off _real_ good," Sora said, whistling.

"So now he wants to kill you two?" Kairi asked.

"He wants to roast us, chop us into little tiny pieces, and hand feed us to his _boyfriend_!" Roxas cried hysterically as Namine put her hand on his shoulder. "You poor thing…"

Axel rolled his eyes in disgust. "So, can you guys help us out?"

The four friends huddled together, so they could talk it out.

"What are we going to do? They're Organization members!" Kairi whispered.

"I agree with Kairi. Some of them were really mean to us…" Namine trailed off.

"Well, other than the fact that I have a scar on my left leg when Roxas kicked me off of Memory's Skyscraper, I don't really have a problem with these two," Riku said.

"Well, Roxas can be trusted, I guess," Sora said. "I mean, if it wasn't for Axel, I wouldn't have found you guys at their base."

They all exchanged looks.

"Oh man, they aren't gonna help us!" Roxas said.

Axel sighed. "Then it's time we did the unthinkable." They both got on their knees, and started kissing their feet.

"Please, help us! We'll do anything!" Axel yelled.

"Just _please_ don't let Xemnas kill us!" Roxas sobbed, kissing Sora's feet.

Sora and Riku exchanged disturbed looks, then agreed to help them out.

"But where will they stay?" Namine asked.

Riku pointed to the shack next to the small waterfall. "Everyone else who usually hangs out here have split with their families. This island will be empty expect for us."

"Thanks, we really owe you guys one," Roxas said, getting up from the ground with Axel.

Kairi still looked uneasy. "I don't mind, but what if it's a trap?"

"I feel insulted," Axel said as Riku hit him with Way to Dawn again. "And will you stop hitting me?"

"Don't worry Kairi. I believe them. I mean, me and Riku were face-to-face with Xemnas, and he really is crazy. It makes sense for him to want revenge against the people who betrayed him," Sora said.

"Yeah, Axel here is harmless. Well, maybe not…" Roxas said, laughing.

"And what about you? You aren't exactly harmless," Axel muttered.

"Come on, lets go to the main islands. You guys stick out like sore thumbs in those cloaks," Riku said, pointing to the Organization cloaks that they were wearing.

Axel sighed, but made his way to the small dock. Roxas followed, then stopped as he saw something in the sand. "Oh, a lollipop!" he exclaimed, taking the wrapper off and putting the candy in his mouth, while Sora and Riku stared at him in horror.

"He ate my lollipop."

* * *

**Man, so much for updating _A Day in the Life of Organization XIII. _Well, I don't have too much ideas, but when I get some I'll update. Anyway, I hoped you liked this, let me know what you think! **


	2. Fun at the Mall

**I feel so bad for not updating for so long...Man, I can't wait till summer...I could update more...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

The Moron Chronicles

Chapter 2

Fun at the Mall

They made their way to the main islands, then walked down the road to the nearest mall, so they could get Axel and Roxas a change of cloths.

"So, what were you guys planning to do this summer?" Roxas asked.

"Riku and I are going to ride our dirt bikes in some abandon trail," Sora said, smiling.

"And we want to lightsome fireworks, but we're poor, so I don't think that'll be on the list," Riku said as they headed toward the mall.

* * *

When they entered the shop, their went their own ways. Girls in one area, the guys in another.

"How are we supposed to buy some cloths if you guys said that you didn't even have enough to buy fireworks?" Roxas asked, looking through the racks.

"We could ask Kairi, but we owe her a lot of munny as it is," Sora said.

"Have no fear, Axel's here!" Axel said, pulling out a platinum credit card out of his pocket.

"Who'd you mug to get that?" Riku asked as he and Sora stared at the shiny, expensive, and full of cash card.

"I 'burrowed' it form Luxord. He won't notice."

_**At The Castle that Never Was…**_

Fancy violin music played as Luxord was on his knees, crying at the burn marks on his now empty safe.

_**Back to Destiny Islands…**_

"Yeah, he won't notice a thing."

* * *

A few minutes later, they found some cloths for the two. Roxas was wearing a white shirt and same colored pants (the one he wore in Twilight Town) and Axel wore a black shirt and baggy light brown shorts. They also brought some extra cloths.

"Okay, now what?" Axel asked. Kairi and Namine were still shopping, so they decided to go explore a bit.

"Dunno," Riku said. A few minutes later they deiced to walk around for a while. As they walked past a toy store, Roxas clung to Axel's leg as they saw a Furby in the toy store window.

"What's with you?" Sora asked his scared Nobody.

"Happy place, happy place…run Axel!" Roxas cried.

"Demonic Furby…long story," Axel whispered to the two boys as they went on their way. Roxas calmed down a few minutes afterward.

* * *

"This boring!" Roxas said. They'd been walking around for an hour now, and they had nothing to do.

"Yeah, well Kairi and Namine told us to wait for them," Riku said, sitting down on a nearby bench with Axel.

"Well, we could make the shoppers think we're crazy," Sora said after a moment of thinking.

Roxas smiled and went into the nearest store, which was a silverware store. He picked up two cups and went up to one of the new workers.

"EXCUSE ME!" Roxas yelled, making the lady jump.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

Roxas held the cups up. "THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TOLD ME TO BUY ONE OF THESE CUPS. BUT I CAN'T DECIDE ."

The lady already had her hands over her ears. "T-They're the same cup…"

"THE VOICES IN MY HEAD SAY THEY ARE GONNA KILL ME. HURRY!"

"B-But what?" the lady was really confused, thinking that Roxas was out of his mind.

"AH, TOO LATE!" Roxas dropped the cups, and fell to the ground, playing dead. The lady, scared out of her wits, ran to the back of the store.

As soon as she was gone, Roxas got back up, and went back outside to where Sora, Riku, and Axel were laughing their butts off.

"Sora, you've got one hell of a Nobody!" Riku said, getting back up.

Sora smiled. "C'mon Riku," Sora grabbed a newspaper from somewhere, sat down on a bench, opened the paper, putting it in front of their heads, hiding their faces.

Just then, a random shopper walked past them as Sora and Riku started moving behind the paper.

"Oh Sora, you're such a good kisser…"

"Ooohh…put your hand back their…"

They continued moving around behind the paper as the shopper ran the other way, screaming, "my poor virgin eyes!"

After he left, the four of them flew on the ground, laughing like animals.

"I-I can't believe he thought you two were making out!" Axel said, holding his chest, which hurt from laughing so hard.

"And you guys thought _I_ was crazy!" Roxas said, still rolling on the floor.

"He bought it! That crazy man bought it!" Riku said, getting up of the floor.

Sora snickered and turned to Axel. "Do you have anything to do?"

Axel stood silent for a few minutes, thinking to himself. Then he started smiling. "Get me some fast food."

Sora and Riku stared in confusion, but Roxas smirked. Half an hour later they had chucked down some McDonald's.

"Now we shall begin," Axel said, rubbing his hands together and stepping into a store. Sora and Riku made to follow him, but Roxas stopped them.

"What is about to happen will be hazardous to our health. It's better if we stay out here."

Still confused, they stayed where they were.

Axel walked up to someone, and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later the man next to him sniffed the air, and fell to the floor. A devilish grin appeared on Axel's face as more and more people sniffed the air. They either past out from the vile smell or ran out of the store screaming.

Axel smelled in triumph and walked out to see the three boys laughing. It was pretty clear that the people running out of the store told them what happened.

"Oh god, that was- smells like shit!" Riku yelled, covering his nose as Axel walked up to them.

"Silent but Deadly," Roxas said, already pinching his nose.

"Yeah, used to do this loads of times back at The Castle. But poor little Zexy went into a coma every time I farted," Axel said humorously.

They all laughed. "Hey, don't you smell anything?" Sora asked Axel.

Axel pounded his chest. "I'm immune to my manly odors."

"Ew, what's that smell?"

They turned to see Kairi and Namine walking toward them, holding shopping bags and fanning their faces.

"Took you long enough!" Sora said.

"What have you two been doing?" Riku asked.

"We had a little trouble," Namine said.

"We went to buy a vase in a silverware store, but they were too busy cleaning up some glass. They were muttering something about a stupid blonde," Kairi said, looking at Roxas.

"Eh, eh," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, my sweet aroma…" Axel said as the stink worsened.

"Need…air…" Sora said, running toward the exit. They all followed him, going home, keeping Axel a good fifty feet behind them, so they wouldn't have to small his "manly aroma."

* * *

**The prank Sora and Riku were doing just goes to show how much I despise Yaoi. Yaoi fans, please don't kill me. **

**I think this idea came to me when one of my friends wanted to go to Walmart and make people think we were crazy. Yeah.**

**I have a lot of ideas for future chapters, but it's hard for me to put them into words (or more like, type them into Microsoft).**


End file.
